


Then Good Luck

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus does what Severus always does. He only hopes this isn't the last time he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Hogwarts Elite on Livejournal for this quote from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire:  
> 'Severus,' said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, 'You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready... if you are prepared...'   
> 'I am,' said Snape. He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

_‘Then good luck,’ he says. Twinkling old fool,_ Severus thought to himself as he swept from the hospital wing at a measured pace. He did not wish to encounter that mutt Black on his way off the grounds. _Master yourself,_ Severus admonished himself mentally. Allowing his hatred of Black to rise to the surface was all well and good, as was his distaste for being forced to shake hands under the Headmaster’s orders. Yes, those could be used to mask Severus’ other feelings, the feelings that would need to stay buried if he was to live through the night.

For the Dark Lord _always_ knew when someone was lying to him.

The trick, Severus had learned, was simply not to lie. He didn’t need to. He truly did hate Albus Dumbledore. It was impossible _not_ to hate the way the old man manipulated him and made him his puppet. He truly did hate Harry Potter. It was impossible _not_ to hate the boy’s arrogance, so much like his father’s. Severus knew precisely what he would say in answer to the questions he knew the Dark Lord would have for him. He’d been preparing carefully all year, going over and over each point until his carefully phrased answers were so ingrained that no hint of anything less than the bald truth could be detected.

The Dark Lord had ordered him to Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore, so to Hogwarts Severus had gone and there he had stayed. _No_, he did not attempt to find the Dark Lord when he vanished. While he was not proud of it, like many others, Severus had believed him gone. Afterward, he had done what he thought best, remained at Hogwarts and continued to spy on Albus Dumbledore as he’d been commanded. Severus had years of information on the Headmaster to share, years of _useful_ information. _No_, he’d had absolutely no idea that it had been the Dark Lord in possession of Quirrell. He would have helped had the Dark Lord had considered him worthy of the information. _No_, he had not tried to avoid returning to the Dark Lord’s side earlier tonight. When his Dark Mark burned, he had been unable to leave Hogwarts without causing suspicion, as he had been patrolling the maze in front of a crowd. As soon as he could escape notice, he hastened to answer the summons.

When he reached the gates, Severus turned and looked back at the castle for what might be the last time. Severus Snape was no fool; he knew he was going to look death in the face. _Yes_, he was prepared. He opened the gates and stepped through for Severus Snape was no coward. Pushing up his left sleeve, Severus alerted the Dark Lord to his desire to attend him. When his Dark Mark flared and burned in response, Severus was ready and Disapparated. _Yes_, he was prepared to do everything in his power to see that his true master was successful this time.


End file.
